


A LionTrust Christmas Collection

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas prompts, M/M, Sweet and senseless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: I found this list on Tumblr and it screamed at me to write it, so this will be a work of senseless fluff to offset my Whumptober and Corruption of Men angst.Prompt List here: https://valisandre.tumblr.com/post/180752571936/25-prompts-of-christmasThese are written in a Modern AU, while it will be the same relationship pairing throughout, the stories themselves will not be in a chronological order. It won't matter, as there isn't much plot to it outside of just a bunch of senseless fluff and cuteness.Please enjoy the adorableness that these trouble making boys are!





	1. Snowball Fight

Khadgar wrapped the scarf around his neck and made sure his ears were covered before closing the door to their apartment. He turned to walk down the sidewalk, when he was pelted in the chest with a snowball. After sputtering for a second, he looked up and saw Anduin grinning and laughing, packing another snowball with an eyebrow raised. 

 

Khadgar ducked behind the pillar outside their door, dodging the new snowball thrown his direction. He bent down, gathering snow and making his own snowball, turning and throwing it just in time to graze Anduin’s shoulder. 

 

They threw snowballs back and forth for a bit before Khadgar gave up, ran out from behind his pillar and tackled Anduin into the snow. Anduin landed with a loud “oof” before giving in to laughter, pushing Khadgar off of him and flinging snow at him. “We’re gonna be late and now we’re covered in snow.” Khadgar said, standing and offering a hand to Anduin, pulling him to his feet. 

 

“It’s okay, let’s just change really quick.” Anduin said with a smile, heading back to their apartment.


	2. Decorating

Anduin set another box down in their living room, raising an eyebrow at Khadgar, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, swearing under his breath as he tried to untangle a large group of lights.

 

“How does this happen every year??” he snapped, tossing the lights away from him and kicking one of the empty boxes. Anduin rolled his eyes, sitting next to Khadgar on the floor and grabbing the clump of lights. “Here, I’ll do this, you go set up the tree, hm?” 

 

Khadgar relented, assembling the tree as Anduin quickly untangled the lights, and they put them on the tree, stepping back to admire their work. Anduin grabbed the box of ornaments and set it down between them, grabbing a couple and starting to place them. 

 

Before long, their tree was decorated, stockings were out and a few random knick knacks that Khadgar insisted on having were placed. Khadgar turned off all of the lights, so that their living room was lit only by the lights from the tree and they curled on the sofa together, enjoying the silence.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Anduin cut the last of the logs, setting the axe down and grabbing an armful to take inside. The rest he had stacked on the stand behind the cabin, covered with a tarp so they would stay dry. He set the logs in the stand right next to the back door, taking off his gear and adjusting to the warmth of the cabin. 

 

Khadgar came around the corner with a smile and two mugs, handing one to Anduin, who kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. Anduin took a sip, it was hot chocolate and it was a new recipe, it seemed. 

 

“This one is good, where did you find it?” Anduin asked as they made their way to the sofa in front of the fireplace. They sat down, Khadgar pulling the blanket over his lap, he was always chilled it seemed, but he made do with blankets and cuddling Anduin. “Online, someone raved about it and I looked it up. Made a couple of little tweaks, since I know you’re picky about your chocolate.” he replied, sipping his before setting it on the table in front of them. 

 

Anduin did the same, wrapping his arm around Khadgar’s shoulders and pulling him close, “It really is good, make it again.” he said as they watched the fire crackle and pop. 


	4. Ugly Christmas Sweaters

Anduin sighed at his reflection in the mirror, the bright sweater Khadgar told him he  _ had _ to wear painful to look at, if he was being honest. Khadgar poked his head around the corner from the bathroom, grinning in his equally as bright and horrifying sweater. 

 

“What do you think, Anduin?!?” 

 

“I think these are ridiculous. Why are we doing this?” 

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes, patting Anduin on his cheek and walking towards the door, “Ugly Sweater parties are fun, now come on, everyone will start showing up soon!” 

 

Anduin looked at his reflection again, making a face before shaking his head and following Khadgar out of the room. He helped set out the last of the finger foods before going to answer the door. His sister and brother in law were first, of course. They had a good laugh over each other’s sweaters as he took their coats and hung them on the coat rack. 

 

Khadgar stepped up and handed them each a glass of wine, as Anduin went to answer the door again. When he opened the door he couldn’t help but laugh loudly, Medivh stood there with the worst sweater he had ever seen, it even had lights flickering through it. The grin his best friend gave him as he stepped inside showed he knew he had made his point, he wasn’t going to be outdone this year. 

 

More of their friends showed up, each with their own spin of a terrible Christmas sweater. Medivh though, he knew he had the best one by the way he paraded himself around the room each time someone new showed up. Maybe Anduin could grow to like these strange little parties of Khadgar’s.


	5. Singing Christmas Carols

“Sure! As soon as we’re finished getting ready we’ll head over. Bye Taria!” 

 

Khadgar hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, “Hey, we’re gonna go sing Christmas Carols with your sister, Llane and the kids!” 

 

Anduin stopped loading the dishwasher and looked over at Khadgar as if he had sprouted a second head. “We’re gonna do what now?” 

 

“Oh, come on. It will be fun and the kids were so excited when they heard Taria on the phone with me, so we have to go now. You don’t want to disappoint them, do you?” Khadgar gave him a pleading look, and Anduin rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to win that argument. “Okay, fine, let me get changed.” 

 

Anduin would later deny it if anyone said anything, but he did enjoy walking around with Khadgar at his side singing Christmas Carols. He also enjoyed the cuddle session later on when they were trying to warm up from being in the cold for a couple of hours. 


	6. Church

Khadgar fidgeted with the tie, pulling it and twisting it, his nerves getting the better of him, and he knew it. He understood this was part of being in a relationship with someone, experiencing aspects of their lives that he wasn’t familiar with in his own. It didn’t make it any easier, he had never really been exposed to churches, outside of the handful of times he went as a child to appease his parents. 

 

Anduin stepped up behind Khadgar, removing the tie gently from his hands, fixing it for him and attempting to smooth the wrinkles Khadgar had put into it. He turned Khadgar around to face him, smiling gently. “It will just be family, you’ll get no judgement from any of us. It’s a Wrynn tradition and I go because Taria asks me to.” Khadgar gave Anduin a meek smile, taking from him the courage that seemed to radiate from the man. 

 

A short car drive later, and big hugs from Adariall and Varian, he felt much at ease as he took Anduin’s hand and walked through the large wooden doors of the church. He could see this as a new opportunity that he could learn from. 


	7. Learning About Other Winter-Time Religious Holidays

Anduin found Khadgar surrounded by books on the bed, smiling to himself and setting down the tray that held the pot of tea and a couple of cups he had brought into the room. He gently moved some of the books, setting himself down beside Khadgar and picking up one of the books, narrowing his eyes at the title. 

 

“What’s this, bookworm?” 

 

Khadgar smiled, looking up at Anduin and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “After going to the church service with you guys, I wanted to learn more about other religious practices in winter.” He waited patiently as Anduin poured them both some of the tea, thanking him before taking a sip. “We know about the Christian ones and ones like Hanukkah but did you know that there was an ancient Roman festival called  Saturnalia ?” 

 

Anduin raised an eyebrow, “What’s that?” 

 

“It was a festival in honor of the god Saturn, it took place at the Temple of Saturn. It involved a sacrifice, then followed by a large banquet. They then did private gift giving and more partying. It took place a few days before what we know as Christmas Day.” 

 

“What kind of partying?” 

 

“Well, they  _ were _ the Romans, Anduin.” Khadgar said with a wink, sipping his tea once more and handing over a book showing some illustrations. 


	8. Dancing

He was a little more comfortable by now attending these events with Anduin than he was at first, he had to admit. He was enjoying his people watching while he waited for Anduin to return from getting them a couple more drinks. The office party was small, but there were enough people and their plus ones that it was decently packed. The dance floor was constantly buzzing, which was fun for Khadgar to watch. He shuddered at the idea of dancing himself, he was all limbs and pretty much worthless at dancing. 

 

Anduin plopped next to him, startling him from his thoughts and handing him his drink before sipping from his own. Khadgar tasted his, grimacing at the stronger drink Anduin handed him and glaring at the laugh Anduin let loose. 

 

“I figured it would loosen you up a bit, we’re here to have fun!” 

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes, but continued drinking as they chatted and watched people mill around them. As he finished the drink he found himself much more relaxed, it seemed Anduin had a good idea after all. 

 

Anduin gently coaxed him to the dance floor during a slow song, he knew he could handle that so he let himself be led and let Anduin lead. Pressed close together, he took in everything that was his boyfriend. The smell of his cologne, the slight hint of the alcohol on his breath. The warm steady way he breathed, strong, consistent and reassuring. He looked up at Anduin from where he had rested his head against his shoulder, smiling as Anduin gently pressed their lips together as the song ended. 


	9. Cuddling By The Fire

“Hurry up, I’m cold!” 

 

Anduin shook his head and laughed, knowing there was no way Khadgar was actually that cold, not piled under two blankets and curled up on the sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. He quickly put the popcorn in the large bowl he pulled down from the cabinet and hurried back to the living room. 

 

Khadgar flung his arms out, making “come here” motions with his hands until Anduin plopped the bowl on the coffee table and practically threw himself into the inviting arms. They toppled over a bit, laughing like children, before repositioning themselves and Khadgar all but wrapped himself around Anduin. 

 

“I’m not cold anymore.” he mumbled into Anduin’s neck, nuzzling his face as close as he could. 

 

“You might not be but the popcorn will get cold.” 

 

Khadgar slid his hand underneath Anduin’s shirt, peppering his neck and jaw with gentle kisses, “Mmhmm, what do I have to do to make you forget about that damn popcorn?” 

 

Anduin laughed, mirroring Khadgar’s movements, “You’ve made a good start.” 


	10. Die Hard

“What do you  _ mean _ you’ve never seen ‘Die Hard’?” Anduin stopped in front of the TV, holding the disc in his hand and staring blankly at Khadgar. 

 

“I’ve just never seen it! It’s just a movie, Anduin, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

 

“Just a movie! Who are you?!?” Anduin joked, popping the disc into the player before flopping down on the sofa next to Khadgar. “Just watch, you’ll love it.” 

 

Khadgar laughed, doubting much he would like a movie with such an outrageous title, but found himself fixed to the TV while watching it. Anduin smiled to himself more and more as he watched Khadgar enjoy the movie. 

 

As the credits rolled, Khadgar turned to Anduin, “Okay, so it was a good movie.” 

 

“Best Christmas movie there is.”

 

Khadgar furrowed his brow, “There was nothing about that movie that screams ‘Christmas’ to me, Anduin.” 

 

“That’s it. You’re dead to me.” Anduin said, standing up to leave, not before throwing one of the pillows at Khadgar and laughing as he ran from the one thrown at him. 


	11. Shopping

He hated only one thing about this time of year, the shopping. He always found it difficult to find that perfect present for his family members, and this year he had to think of Khadgar as well. 

 

He really wanted the holiday to be special, Khadgar wasn’t really close with his own family, not since he had come out to them a couple years before. He wanted to get something that would blow Khadgar away and also let him know how much he meant to him. 

 

He found himself in a bookstore before long, though he wasn’t sure if he could find a book that Khadgar didn’t already own. He walked up and down a few of the aisles, trying to find something that he thought would be good. He turned the corner and found himself among a section of journals of all kinds, leather, decorative and even simple. 

 

He stood there looking over all of them when a larger, thick heavy leather bound journal caught his eye. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, it looked just like something Khadgar would use and he wondered if Khadgar would enjoy a journal. Somewhere he could write down his thoughts, some of the cute little poems he would jot down when they came to mind. 

 

He smiled, content with his find, and headed to the front to check out. He was sure Khadgar would love it. 


	12. Won't Be Home for The Holidays

Khadgar paced back and forth in his living room, he had already warned his parents that he might not be able to go home for Christmas. He was on the low rung of seniority at the library and he was the one slated to work every day but Christmas and New Years Day. He wouldn’t have time to catch a flight and get there and back, not with just those two days off work. 

 

He was dreading the phone call though, because he could already hear the disappointment in his mother’s voice. He had really had enough of hearing their disappointment, it seemed all he did was upset them each time they spoke. It was part of the reason he had moved so far away for a job. He told them it was because he couldn’t find anything close, a white lie really, but the job he had now was great. 

 

He heard a knock at the door and went to open it, grateful to see Anduin’s smiling face. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Anduin asked once he was inside, hugging Khadgar and then leading him to the sofa to sit down. 

 

“I haven’t called my parents and told them I won’t be able to come down.” Anduin nodded, he understood how anxious it made Khadgar. He turned Khadgar so that his back was facing him and began to slowly rub the tension from his shoulders and neck. Khadgar felt relaxed almost immediately at Anduin’s touch and realized there was really no need to feel so anxious. “Hey, would it be too much for you to keep doing that while I call them?” he asked over his shoulder. 

 

“Not at all.” Anduin replied, handing over the phone so Khadgar could call his parents. 


	13. Delayed Flight

Anduin swore, stepping away from the gate attendant with a rushed thank you and pulling out his phone. He could kick Llane for sending him on a last minute business trip, while he was grateful as they were able to make their client very happy, it almost meant he was going to be missing Christmas. 

 

The phone rang twice before Khadgar answered, “Hey, what did they say?” 

 

Anduin’s sigh probably told Khadgar everything he needed to know, because before he could answer, Khadgar said “So when will you be able to fly home?” He tried to sound cheerful, but the disappointment was clear in his tone. “They are going to try to get me on the next flight that can go out, but I won’t be home until early on the 26th.” Anduin said as he sat in a far corner. For as busy as the airport was earlier, it was very empty as most people had made it to their destinations. Everyone but him, it seemed. 

 

“It’s okay, we’ll have a day all our own when you get home.” Khadgar replied, he knew Anduin was really hoping to be home in time, he was too, but he also knew how crazy the storms can get in the midwest and that there was a chance the flight was delayed. “Are you gonna go get a hotel?” 

 

“The roads are impassable, I’m pretty much just spending the night here at this point. At least they have a good restaurant.” He smiled at Khadgar’s chuckle, just talking to him was lifting his spirits. “Hey, I have an idea, let’s see how long we can stay on the phone. Do you have a charger?” 

 

“Way ahead of you, it’s right here next to me and I was charging the phone before you called.” 

 

Anduin laughed, making sure he moved near an outlet and locating his charger in his bag as Khadgar launched into his latest crazy story from work. 


	14. Fake Dating for Family Holiday Party

Khadgar giggled, he knew that eventually someone in their circle of friends would ask how they got together. It didn’t make it any less amusing to see Anduin sputter on his drink and look desperately at Khadgar for help. 

 

“Go ahead, Anduin. Tell them how we got together. It’s one of my favorite stories to hear you tell.” he said, taking a sip of his wine and winking. Anduin glared at him, but sighed and relented. 

 

“I was told I wasn’t allowed to come alone to the family Christmas a couple years ago. Taria expressly forbid it. She said it was about time I met someone. I had just met Khadgar at the library and was helping him get used to the area. We were drinking a couple of beers at the bar one night after work and I asked him if he would be my ‘holidate’.” 

 

Khadgar burst out laughing at that particular moment, “He actually said the word ‘holidate’ too, I couldn’t believe it.” Anduin pushed him a little, playfully. “Who’s telling the story? Pipe down.” 

 

“Anyway, he had plans to come out to me that night, so when I asked he sort of exploded in laughter before explaining to me why it was so funny. I felt bad at first, worried I had offended him, but he was cool with it. Things actually went well during the party and we both played the part of affectionate boyfriends.” 

 

Anduin looked over at Khadgar then, smiling a little at the memory of the soft, lingering touches that Khadgar had given him and comfortably cuddling up against Anduin as if it were a normal thing to do. 

 

“It wasn’t until Taria pointed out we were under the mistletoe and we shared that kiss that I wanted more than just a ‘holidate’, so after the party I asked him out and we had our first date New Years Eve.” 

 

“The second ‘first kiss’ was better.” Khadgar added with a grin. 


	15. Meeting the Parents

“We don’t have to do this, I can tell them that work wouldn’t let me schedule off again. It could work 2 years in a row right?” 

 

Anduin gave Khadgar a look, one he knew well, he wasn’t buying it and that they were going to do this. Khadgar sighed and they stepped up to the gate, handing over their boarding passes and boarding the plane. He seemed to settle as they were in the air, he always enjoyed flying, even if his stomach was in knots at the thought of where they were going. 

 

When they landed his parents were waiting, and he hugged them when they got to them. He stepped back from his parents, holding his hand out to Anduin and pulling him closer. 

 

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Anduin.” 

 

Anduin gave his best smile, he promised to be on good behavior for this visit as he knew Khadgar’s parents were still a little touchy about their son’s orientation. “It’s good to meet you both, I’ve heard wonderful things about you.” 

 

Khadgar’s mother was the first to break the tension, hugging Anduin tightly, “It’s wonderful to meet you, I’m so glad to finally meet the person who has made my son so happy.” They shared a look, it seemed the trip was off to a great start.


	16. Eggnog/Christmas Drunk

“Medivh, what did you put in this?!?” Llane asked, scrunching up his nose and sniffing the eggnog, “Is that… is that the whiskey you showed me? That stuff was strong!” 

 

Medivh just grinned, then made up two glasses to take to Anduin and Khadgar. He had every intention of seeing to it that Anduin was drunk fairly early, just to see what trouble his friend could get into. 

 

Llane shook his head, but didn’t bother to warn Anduin, he wasn’t sure he wanted to face Medivh’s wrath for another prank he ruined. He sipped his eggnog more slowly though, content to just watch the show. 

 

Khadgar tasted the whiskey and went to say something, but a wink from Medivh made him shake his head and sip a little more. Normally he would step in and save his boyfriend from his best friend, but it was a small party and there wasn’t much harm in letting Anduin let loose a little. 

 

That was, until they had to coax Anduin off of the dining room table and stop him from the one man karaoke show he was performing. After a few more rounds of ridiculous attempts at scaling different pieces of furniture in Medivh’s place, Khadgar finally managed to get Anduin out of the door. 

 

Khadgar wasn’t mad at the many stops they had to make to admire the “pretty lights” as they walked down the street back to Anduin’s house. He couldn’t be mad at Medivh for the hangover he was sure he would have to nurse in the morning. Not when Anduin pinned him against the door after they stepped inside and he vowed to make Khadgar feel amazing all over. 


	17. Holiday Lights

They walked through the neighborhood, hands linked and pressed as close as they could be without making it impossible to walk. The neighbors always went all out with the Christmas decorations, this year was no exception. The bright, colorful displays were breathtaking. 

 

Anduin found himself watching Khadgar more than the lights as they walked, using his thumb to gently caress Khadgar’s hand. The lights reflection twinkled in Khadgar's eyes, making them look full of magic. He was in awe of Khadgar, how he had brought new meaning to his life. Christmas never meant much, outside of spending time with his family, but Khadgar breathed life into a once dying love for the holidays. 

 

Khadgar looked over at Anduin and smiled, squeezing his hand as they turned the corner to head back to the house. 

 

Anduin’s house. 

 

It was time to make it both of theirs. 


	18. Christmas Proposal

He was nervous, that much was obvious, but he hoped Khadgar ignored it, thinking it was because he was making such a fuss over dinner. 

 

He had spent hours cooking and working on the perfect dinner for the two of them, he was going to finally do it and it had to be perfect. Khadgar set the table while Anduin put the finishing touches on dinner. He brought it all out to the table, then went to retrieve the bottle of wine he bought just for tonight. Khadgar raised an eyebrow at the bottle, recognizing it for how expensive it was, but said nothing. 

 

His nerves settled during dinner, them toasting and enjoying the meal Anduin had made. Khadgar had loved it, which brought a huge smile to Anduin’s face. The other man was known for being a little picky, so seeing him really enjoy what was made made me very happy. Once they had finished eating and took the dishes to the kitchen, Anduin pushing Khadgar to the sofa with another glass of wine and promises to clean later, they settled down in front of the fire. 

 

Khadgar settled himself against Andun, tucking his head against his shoulder and under Anduin’s arm. He pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of Khadgar’s head and subtly removing the ring from his pocket. 

 

“Hey, Khadgar?” 

 

Khadgar looked up, sitting up slightly and smiling at Anduin, “Hmm?”

Anduin couldn’t think of a good way to say it so he just held out the ring, locking eyes with Khadgar, “Marry me?” 

 

Khadgar’s mouth dropped open as he looked from the silver band back to Anduin’s face, “Oh, Anduin! Yes!” 


	19. All I want for Christmas

Khadgar was pacing, he was worried that his parents would actually follow through on their suggestion to show up for Christmas. He had hoped they wouldn’t, they had showed no interest in being there before, he wasn’t sure what the change was. 

 

The phone rang and he forced himself to calm down before answering it, and then breathed a sigh of relief when his dad told them they were snowed in and weren’t going to be able to make it after all. 

 

Anduin came home just as Khadgar hung up the phone, tilting his head in confusion at Khadgar’s face. “What’s up?” 

 

“My parents won’t be able to make it.” 

 

“Why do you sound so relieved about it?”

 

“All I want for Christmas is for it to be just the two of us.” 

 

Anduin smiled, pulling Khadgar to him and kissing him gently, “As you wish.” 


	20. Holding Hands (For Warmth)

“Why are we doing this again?” Khadgar whined, rubbing his hands together and shifting back and forth on his feet. Anduin chuckled, pressing himself closer to Khadgar and trying to help keep him warm, which was proving difficult with all the fidgeting the other man was doing. 

 

“Christmas tree lighting is a big deal, do you want a hot chocolate? It might help warm your hands up.” he suggested, reaching over and taking Khadgar’s hands in his. 

 

Khadgar smiled up at him, “No, no. I’m okay.” 

 

Anduin returned the smile, continuing to hold Khadgar’s hands as they joined in the count down for the tree lighting up. As they joined the cheering, Khadgar realized his hands no longer felt as cold as they did and squeezed Anduin’s hands gently, giving him a quick kiss. 

 


	21. Oh No! The Power Went Out!

“DAMNIT” Anduin shook out his foot, his toe angry from being stubbed against the table leg when he tried to navigate to the kitchen where they kept the flashlights. 

 

“Are you okay?” Khadgar called from the bedroom, coming out with the flashlight he managed to find in his nightstand drawer. 

 

“Yeah, fine, table got in the way.” he snapped, rolling his eyes at the muffled snickers coming from Khadgar and finding the flashlight in the drawer he assumed it was in. He turned it on and swiveled around towards Khadgar, his bad mood dissipating as Khadgar cringed at the light in his eyes. “We need to light a fire, otherwise it’s gonna get cold in here fast.” 

 

Khadgar nodded, and helped Anduin get the logs in the fireplace and located the matches so he could light it. He was glad Anduin fought him on having a wood fireplace rather than a gas one, it was definitely useful in this circumstance. 

 

Anduin stepped back, brushing his hands off on his jeans and grinning up at Khadgar, the firelight making him look mischievous. He stood, went over to the sofa and grabbed one of their blankets, “Come here.”  Khadgar shook his head, turning off the flashlight and climbed in the blanket with Anduin and they watched the fire burn and pop as the snow fell outside on their dark block. 


	22. Christmas Cabin

He woke up to the smell of bacon and grinned, stretching his left hand back to grab his phone off of the table to check the time. He stopped as he looked at the glint of light bouncing off of the ring he now wore, the ring placed there by Khadgar when they said their vows 2 days prior. 

 

They got married on December 23rd, the same date as their first kiss, when he had asked Khadgar to accompany him to his sister’s party. When they had stood under the mistletoe by mistake, and Khadgar kissed him. 

 

He stretched, they retreated to the cabin for their honeymoon, their first Christmas as a married couple. He finally climbed out of bed and put on a shirt, the chill of the cabin a little much to walk around bare chested. Khadgar ginned at him as he placed the bacon on the plate alongside the eggs and toast, “Morning, husband.” 

 

Anduin beamed back at him, “Morning to you too, husband.” 


	23. Ice Skating

Khadgar’s laugh was echoing through the rink, but he helped Anduin to his feet again, despite his threats of leaving him there on the ice. 

 

“I never thought you’d be so … not good on your feet. Always pegged you for a warrior type.” 

 

He tried to glare but the rosy color of the cold on Khadgar’s cheeks and the brightness of his eyes, the affection there, turned it into a sheepish grin. “I’ve never been any good with anything like this, that was always Taria.” 

 

Khadgar shook his head, gliding effortlessly next to Anduin and taking his arm, “Watch me, and we’ll go slow.” 

 

Anduin watched closely, mirroring the positioning of Khadgar’s feet and the way he moved them, before he knew it Khadgar had let go and he was on his own. 

 

Around and around they went, until they couldn’t feel their fingers from the cold and they stopped to buy some hot chocolate on the way home. 


	24. Mistletoe

Taria kept with her traditions, even as the children grew older and went off to college, she always held the same party on the same day in December. Khadgar helped her put the final touches on the food, setting everything up just in time for everyone to arrive. Medivh was always late, as usual, with some grand entrance and story to entice everyone. 

 

Anduin stepped over to the doorway, the same one as always, between the formal dining room and the living room. He caught Khadgar’s eye from where he was talking to with Varian about his studies and beckoned him over with a finger. Khadgar finished his conversation and stepped over to Anduin, “What is it?” 

 

Anduin just looked up, Khadgar following his eyes and then looking back at Anduin with a chuckle. Anduin placed two gentle fingers under Khadgar’s chin, tilting his head up just enough so that he could kiss him. 

 

“Happy Anniversary, Khadgar.” 


	25. Christmas Day

Anduin pressed the warm mug into Khadgar’s hands before sitting down with his own and taking a sip. They always took it slow Christmas Day, they spent it only with each other and had since the beginning. They had already finished breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen. Khadgar set his cup down and reached down, grabbing a wrapped gift and handing it to Anduin. “Merry Christmas, love.” 

 

Anduin kissed Khadgar on the cheek, opening the gift slowly, his eyes widening when he realized what he was holding. It was the journal he had bought him all those years ago, worn with use. “Open it.” Khadgar urged and Anduin did so, Khadgar’s elegant handwriting across the pages, including some of his drawings that he had seen Khadgar do over the years. 

 

“It’s our life together, right here in this journal.” 

 

Anduin wiped a tear from his cheek, hugging Khadgar tightly. “I love it, thank you.” 

 

He grabbed his own gift and pressed it into Khadgar’s hands, eager to see him open it. Khadgar chuckled at his excitement, and opened it, his turn to be surprised. 

 

“I had noticed you were towards the end of this one… and figured you would need a new one.” 

 

“Oh, Anduin, it’s perfect.” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Khadgar.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Anduin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it goes.
> 
> I'm sorry it took me a while to get this finished. Hope you enjoyed the adorable, fluffy sweetness that are my views on these two boys. 
> 
> ~Val


End file.
